Project Goal/Intended Impact: To improve outcomes of in-treatment addicted patients by providing a virtual reality game as part of a regular health care visit with a health care provider. The game can be played with an off-the-shelf commercially available gaming system (Microsoft Xbox Kinect) that can sense and be controlled through user body motions.